Infected
by lilypastaqueen
Summary: The whole town of Karakura except for one certain quincy has been turned into bloodthirsty vampires, what will happen to him as he becomes the obsession of a certain red-headed teen? (warning this is a yaoi lemon)


**I do not own Bleach, it is owned by** **Tite Kubo.**

 **Infected**

A virus has spread in Karakura not a kind that makes you sick in the normal way but

a kind that makes you crave the beginning only humans fell victim to the

sickness, but eventually the soul reapers fell too. The only ones immune were the

vizards. Ichigo thought that he was safe because he was part vizard but unfortunately

Ichigo became a creature of the night like most everyone else in Karakura. Besides the

vizards the only who had not succumb were Rukia, Orihime, and Uryu.

Rukia and Orihime were not in Karakura when the virus hit, and Ichigo didn't know why

Uryu had not turned but perhaps it had been because he was a quincy. Ichigo and the

others were sitting clustered in a circle in the middle of Uraharas' shop . Kisuke

had called everyone to his shop to explain some very important matters, Ichigo

should have be listening to them but he was lost in thought and could not seem to focus

on their words. Ichigo kept wondering if Rukia and Orihime were okay and what would

happen to them when they returned. He looked around at everyone else who all seemed

bored and as his eyes came to rest on Uryu who was listening to something Kisuke was

saying, he didn't know what came over him then he just couldn't look away as he watched

every movement every breath that came from the other boy, he gazed at Uryu's slender

neck and wanted nothing more then to sink his fangs into it. He then snapped out of his daze

and was back in the present as Uryu said something in response to a question. Ichigo

looked back around but everyone was focused on Kisuke and Uryu and didn't notice him.

lately the only thing on his mind was Uryu, the person he was suppose to hate was

becoming the center of his attention.

"You think my father might know something about the virus and why some of the infected are dying?" Uryu asked Kisuke slightly annoyed at having his father brought into the subject.

"I believe it would not hurt to ask him since he refuses to acknowledge us soul reapers." Kisuke replied casually but annoyance underlined his tone.

"I'm afraid i don't know where Ryuken is." Uryu said bitterly not bother to call him dad.

"Well that is not good at all, we need to talk to him soon." Kisuke asked politely.

"...Fine if it's that important I'll look for him." Uryu mumbled begrudgingly.

"I can help you look for him if you wouldn't mind." Ichigo said maybe little to eagerly, maybe he could finally spend some time with Uryu.

"why would I want you to help me Ichigo?" Uyru said spitefully then added "But if you want to come I won't stop you." He didn't want to confront his father alone, something about that man terrified him.

Uryu started to leave and Ichigo got up to follow him. Uryu stopped at the door and

gave Ichigo a look that sent chills down his spine he unconsciously shivered in

response. Uryu saw him shiver and smirked as he walked out, Ichigo recovered himself

and followed after. Once they got out of the shop Uryu started heading toward his own house.

"why are we headed this way?" Ichigo said his mind a blur with all kinds of thoughts and ideas.

"I think I know where Ryuken is." Uryu said not bothering to look at him.

They walked in silence Ichigo occasionally stealing glances at the other teen, his mind started to wander.

Ichigo was about to say something when he saw a hell butterfly fluttering in front of them.

It was the same kind of butterfly Ichigo had seen the night Rukia had unlocked his soul reaper abilities.

"...?"Stunned the orange hair teen stopped.

"Hurry up Kurosaki!" He called back frustrated and a little jealous, seeing Ichigo fixated on something other then him stirred an emotion he had never felt before.

Ichigo looked at Uryu stunned at his reaction, hate might not be the only emotion Uryu felt for him anymore.

"Come on we have to go." Uryu said starting to walk away, he didn't even glance to see if Ichigo was following.

Ichigo followed behind silently trying to figure out the way Uryu was acting. Ichigo

was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Uryu had stopped and was now facing him, he abruptly crashed right into his chest. In that moment all thoughts left his mind, as his eyes came to rest on uryus face then traveled down to his throat the scent of his blood driving him close to the breaking point. A single thought crossed his mind, 'I want him so bad, his blood his body all of him.'

When Ichigo finally had the strength to push himself away he noticed a slight blush on Uryu's face.

"S-sorry." Ichigo muttered as Uryu turned back around and opened the door to his house.

Ichigo followed him into the house not paying attention to the stuff around him looking only at Uryu he tried to see any sigh of emotion. Uryu stopped abruptly holding out an arm this time to stop him from going any further.

Standing in the middle of the room was Uryus father Ryuken. Ryuken stepped forward into the light and looked past Uryu at Ichigo glaring at him with pure hatred.

"Uryu why the hell did you bring that scum here to my house!" Ryuken spat pointing at Ichigo with pure disgust on his face.

"We came here because Kisuke Urahara asked me to get you and 'Ichigo' is here because he wanted to tag along." Uryu said trying to defend the red head.

"Kisuke? What does that ex soul reaper bastard want from me?" Ryuken asked his words pure venom.

"He thinks you might know something that can save the infected." Uryu said annoyed with the way his father was acting.

Ichigo just stood behind Uryu and watched as they argued until Ryuken disappeared and reappeared behind him. He grabbed Ichigo by the throat with one hand and pushed Uryu away with the other.

Ryuken turned him around and that was when Ichigo noticed it, the cross wrapped in thorns tattoo on his throat, in the center there was two puncture marks. That's when he realized what Ryuken was a 'holy vampire'. He noticed where Ichigo was looking and threw Ichigo him the ground.

Ryuken leaned over him and whispered "figured it out yet boy, but don't think a lousy little excuse for a vampire like you can anything about it." Then in the blink of an eye he was gone.

Uryu got near Ichigo and asked him what was going on with Ryuken but Ichigo didn't know if telling the quincy was a good idea.

"Please, Ichigo tell me what's going on?" Uryu pleaded worry and anger plastered his face.

"I think Ryuken is a holy vampire, he must have caused the virus and now he's killing the people in Karakura with it." Ichigo finally blurted out not looking at Uryu's face.

Uryu was silent for a moment before he said "We have to stop him." Feeling stupid for not realizing what his father had done.

"No! I don't want you to be hurt." Ichigo said grabbing the others arm as he got up to leave.

"What do you care about me. Go find Rukia and Orihime or something." Uryu shouted tears streaking down his face trying to break free from Ichigo grasp, but Ichigo only held on tighter as he stood up in front of Uryu and made Uryu look at him.

"Listen to me I care about you deeply and don't want to see you hur-." Ichigo's words were cut out as Uryu leaned in and kissed him passionately. Ichigo gasped allowing Uryu's silver tongue to slip into the surprised teens mouth.

Ichigo moaned, the warmth of Uryus' lips on his was almost too much. Uryu finally broke the kiss, looking Ichigo up and down his eyes resting at Ichigos' groin. Ichigo looked down and realized he was getting hard he blushed bright red.

Uryu just smirked and headed off toward his room. Ichigo quickly regained composure and followed Uryu not caring what happened anymore.

They reached Uryu's room, Uryu took off his shirt and pushed Ichigo onto his bed. Uryu then pulled off Ichigo's shirt, he leaned down and started licking Ichigo's chest and neck, turning Ichigo on more and making his pants uncomfortable. Ichigo moaned again needing release.

"Ah...Uryu~" ichigo managed to say in between breathes, Ichigo's neglected cock was beginning to be painful, the feel of his boxers irritating his now sensitive skin. Ichigo pushed Uryu off of him, then got on top of Uryu pinning his hands above his head.

Uryu now stunned didn't know how to react and just looked up at Ichigo who was staring down at him like he was some kind of prey. Uryu gasped as Ichigo started kissing his neck and chest moving his way down to Uryus' nipple, licking and nipping at it making Uryu arch his back into Ichigo's body.

"Mn... Ichigo...ah please~" Uryu pleaded letting Ichigo know that he was just as hard as Ichigo by rubbing his groin against Ichigo's.

Ichigo let out a small moan of his own as Uryu touched him, he leaned back and let go of Uryus' hands and pulled Uryu's pants down revealing Uryu's erection. He took his own pants off and returned to licking down Uryu's chest his hand playing with one of Uryu's nipples exciting another moan from him.

Ichigo's head started to dip lower, as he reached Uryu's cock he started licking the shaft making Uryu arch his back in pleasure. Ichigo took Uryu's cock in his mouth and started sucking, Uryu groaned in ecstasy. Ichigo moved his hand away from Uryu's nipple he had been playing with and stuck three of his fingers into Uyru's mouth, Uryu started licking his fingers greedily imagining it was something bigger.

Ichigo took his fingers from Uryu's mouth making Uryu whine, he then stopped sucking Uryu's cock and placed one of his finger in front of Uryu's entrance and slowly slipped it in.

Uryu gasped at the intrusion but as he started to get used to it Ichigo stuck in another finger and started to move them in and out, Uryu started moaning Ichigos' name as heat consumed his body making every touch feel like fire.

"Ichigo.~" Uryu crooned as he came undone all over his chest, Ichigo removed his fingers and placed his own erection at the weakly prepared puckered entrance. Slowly starting to push in Ichigo gasped at the tightness.

"Ahhh...mn." Uryu gasped in pain, but as Ichigo started thrusting the pain was replaced with a white hot pleasure he had never felt before.  
Ichigo started thrusting faster as he leaned down and kissed Uryu, Ichigo licked down Uryu's jawline until he reach the most sensitive part of Uryu's neck and bit down.

He continued to thrust as he fed from Uryu. Uryu moaned at the pleasure euphoria he was in and was vaguely aware of what was happening.

Then it occurred him that if Ichigo didn't stop soon he could very well pass out, he tried to struggle but by now was to weak to stop him.

Ichigo finally realized what he was doing and let go. Uryu grabbed his neck and looked at Ichigo worried.

"Will I turn int-." Uryu started to say when Ichigo silenced him by crashing their lips together. Uryu could taste his own blood on Ichigo's lips. When they finally broke the kiss Ichigo whispered into Uryu's ear. "Don't worry you'll only turn if you drink my blood."

Ichigo leaned away and started to thrust again, exciting more gasps and moans from Uryu. his body started to feel extremely hot again as Ichigo sped up.

"Ichigo I'm cumming.~" Uryu screamed as he came undone all over his and Ichigo's chest again, as Uryu tightened around Ichigos' cock he couldn't hold back and came himself.

"Ah... Uryu.~" He moaned as he fell exhausted next to Uryu who was himself very tired from their experience.

"What about Ryuken?" Uryu muttered half asleep snuggling into Ichigo's arms.

"We have an eternity to search for him, but for now lets rest." Ichigo said planting a kiss on Uryu's forehead. He pulled Uryu into a tight embrace and pulled the covers up over them. They quickly fell asleep in each others arms.

END...


End file.
